Just Research
by warm-up01
Summary: Cosima shows Delphine there's better videos.


**Title:** Just Research

**Summary**: Cosima shows Delphine there's better videos.

**Pairing:** Cosima/Delphine

**Rating**: T

**Warning(s)**: Implied sex.

**Media**: Orphan Black

**Author:** Swarm012

* * *

Cosima lets out a huff, straining her arm up to push her skewed glasses back in place with her forearm. She readjusts the heavy bags in her hands and is glad she's finally home. Twisting the doorknob, Cosima walks straight into the locked door.

"What the hell?" mutters Cosima. She kicks the door with her foot, refusing to let the groceries down. "Delphine, did you lock the door?"

A few seconds later, Delphine flings the door open with a sheepish smile.

Cosima walks past her and drops the groceries on the kitchen counter. She rubs her tired biceps, relieved. "Okay, I got everything on your list. I had to totally wrestle with this dude for that wine."

Delphine gives Cosima a very grateful kiss, almost making up for the ridiculous errand.

"Merci ma chérie." She pecks Cosima cheek and sets out to make dinner.

Making her way to the living room to relax her sore muscles, Cosima asks, "Seriously does that wine make a huge difference?"

"Of course, you cannot cook with wine you would not drink."

"I drink all types of wine."

Delphine shakes her head and rolls her eyes at the inexperienced American. "You will learn to appreciate good wine, I promise."

Dropping onto the comfy couch, Cosima stretches and hears the cracks of her bones rearranging to their proper alignment. She grabs the TV remote, "So what movie do you want to—"

Cosima stops mid-sentence when Delphine shrieks and dives on top of her, wrenching the remote out of her hands. On instinct, Cosima grabs back and the two commence a game of tug-of-war on the couch. One of them presses the power button and Cosima finds out just why Delphine is acting so strangely. Loud moans blare from the TV speakers; Cosima turns to see two women in the throes of an orgasm on her screen.

"Holy watershed," she mumbles and turns the TV off.

She looks at her girlfriend who is so embarrassed, her blush travels down to her chest and Delphine is avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Your taste in porn sucks," says Cosima, breaking the silence.

Delphine's jaw drops. "Excuse me?"

"Seriously, that was like porn for guys. Stilettos in bed? Come on." Cosima opens her laptop and searches for her stash. She places it on the coffee table gestures to it. "Now this stuff is meant for girls."

"Y-you…" Delphine trails off.

Cosima smirks and pats Delphine's thigh. "Watch porn? Everyone does!"

"I don't, not really, I was never interested before." Delphine eyes the monitor, she is definitely intrigued.

Chewing her lip, Cosima asks, "If you never liked watching, then what was with that?"

Delphine rubs her face and if possible, her face burns with more mortification. "I wanted to learn how to pleasure you."

"Oh..." Cosima remembers the worst fight they ever had and feels the guilt weigh down her stomach. She grabs Delphine's face in her hands. "Hey, you do a very good job pleasing me. I was just being a bitch, okay?"

Delphine nods but is clearly still uncomfortable.

A moan disrupts their little moment and Cosima slams her palm on the keyboard, pausing it. Delphine lays her hand on top of Cosima's. "I would like to watch, with you."

"You don't have –"

Delphine silences her with a well-placed kiss. "Please."

They settle back on the couch, hands entwined between them. Delphine studies the women on the screen, but Cosima's eyes are enraptured by Delphine. Cosima decides to have a little bit of fun and trails her free hand up and down Delphine's arm, smirking at the sudden intake of breath.

"Cosima," Delphine hisses and turns to her cheeky girlfriend.

"Nuh uh." Cosima turns Delphine's head back to the monitor. "You watch, you wanted to learn right?"

"Yes but—" Delphine's retort ends with a groan.

Cosima kisses and bites along Delphine's inner arm, mirroring the actions Delphine sees. She reaches up to Delphine's arm and whispers, "Just relax." She continues to tease Delphine, nipping and kissing exposed skin while her hands wander across Delphine's body, never quite lingering long enough. Cosima knows the added visual stimulation along with her own caresses is slowly driving Delphine insane. She seats herself behind Delphine and catches her girlfriend's earlobe between her teeth.

"Brat," moans Delphine, her own hand coming to tug Cosima's hair.

The video finally ends and Delphine spins around, straddling Cosima. She kisses Cosima hard, teeth knocking together as her hands run under Cosima's clothes.

Giggling, Cosima asks, "So, like the vid?"

Delphine takes Cosima's shirt off and single-handedly pops Cosima's bra off. "Maybe. I think I'd like to try a thing or two."

Cosima looks on with amazement and a wide grin spread on her face. She's definitely in for a long night, after all, Delphine is an apt student.


End file.
